Transformation Gun Gaburivolver
The is the Kyoryugers' transformation device and main gun weapon, which was created by Doctor Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet for the future Kyoryugers. Users *Kyoryu Red **Daigo Kiryu (I) **Dai-kun (II) *Kyoryu Black **Ian Yorkland (I) **Icchan (II) *Kyoryu Blue **Nobuharu Udo (I) **Nobuta-san (II) *Kyoryu Green **Souji Rippukan (I) **Soujiro (II) *Kyoryu Pink **Amy Yuuzuki (I) **Ami-neesan (II) *Kyoryu Cyan **Yuko Fukui (II) **Ami-neesan (III) *Kyoryu Gray **Shinya Tsukouchi (II) **Soujiro (III) *Kyoryu Violet **Doctor Ulshade (I) **Yayoi Ulshade (II) **Uppy (III) *Kyoryu Silver **Icchan (III) *Kyoryu Navy Transformation By shouting , their totem Zyudenchi is inserted into the "mouthpiece" of the gun, the Kyoryugers transform by shouting , then spin the cylinder, dance a bit, then announce and shoots into the air, forming a Brave construct of their totem Zyudenryu's head, which flies around their Kyoryuger, then stops behind them and "chomps" once, forming the suit, with a second one to form the helmet. To cancel the transformation, a Kyoryuger needs to eject their used Zyudenchi. Other Uses When the cylinder is spun again after transforming, the Gaburivolver will announce , allowing a Kyoryuger to fire the attack. If a second Zyudenchi is inserted into the Gaburivolver, it will announce to fire a stronger version of the Zyuden Brave Finish. When the Gaburivolver announces after a second Zyudenchi is inserted after pulling on the Gaburivolver's hammer to make the "mouth" open and close, the Kyoryugers can enter their by spinning the Gaburivolver's cylinder along their right arms with the announcement , where they are given silver spiked armor on that arm, as well as their personal weapons. The Gaburevolvers can also be inserted into Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin and serves as a joystick to control the mecha. In ToQger vs. Kyoryuger, Kyoryu Black, Blue, and Pink use the Police, Car Carrier, and Fire ToQ Ressha loaned to them by ToQ 3gou, ToQ 2gou, and ToQ 5gou respectively in lieu of Zyudenchi in their Gaburivolvers to effectively fight the forces of the Shadow Line. Giga Gaburivolver The is a red and blue version of the Gaburivolvers possessed by Torin, invented by Yayoi to enhance the Kyoryugers' Gaburivolvers to access the Spirit Base once it is reintegrated into Bragigas. When Bragigas' Zyudenchi is inserted into the Giga Gaburivolver, Torin transforms into Kyoryu Silver. The Giga Gaburivolver was later taken by Dantetsu Kiryu after he killed Torin, using it to become the second Kyoryu Silver. In 2114, however, when the Kyoryu Silver powers are used by Ian's descendant, Icchan, the Giga Gaburivolver is not used, instead Icchan uses a standard Gaburivolver to transform into Kyoryu Silver with his team. Alternatives The Gaburivolver were created by the first Kyoryu Violet Doctor Ulshade and are used by the five modern day Kyoryugers, as well as Doctor Ulshade, who then gave his Gaburivolver to his granddaughter Yayoi Ulshade when she became the second Kyoryu Violet after his retirement. Spirit Rangers The older Kyoryugers, Ramirez (Kyoryu Cyan) from 500 years ago and Tessai (Kyoryu Gray) from 1500 years ago, who are now Spirit Rangers, can transform by holding up their partner Zyudenryu's Zyudenchi and saying . When Ramirez and Tessai pass their powers down to living successors Yuko Fukui and Shinya Tsukouchi respectively, they transform into Kyoryu Cyan and Kyoryu Gray with Gaburivolvers as with the other Kyoryugers. Gabrichanger Utsusemimaru (Kyoryu Gold), a samurai from the Warring States period and Sixth Hero of the Kyoryugers, transforms using a different device called the Gabrichanger. Deathryuger Ferocious Knight D (Deathryuger) presumably transforms in a similar fashion to the Spirit Rangers by using the Deathryuger Zyudenchi. When Deathryuger's Kyoryu Navy power is used by Daigo's descendant Dai-kun in 2114, he uses a Gaburivolver to transform as with the other Kyoryugers. Notes *"Vamola" is a contraction (used colloquially in Brazil) of "Vamos la", that means "Let's Go" in Portuguese, while "Mucho" means "Very" or "A lot" in Spanish. * is Japanese slang for "Very" *This is the first gun changer used by the core team, not counting the Akibarangers. **Although it is the first gun changer used by the core Rangers, it's actually the second gun changer overall. The first one was the Morphin Blaster, which was the transformation device used by Beet Buster and Stag Buster in the previous series. **The Gaburivolver resembles the DV Defender from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. The DV Defender is also known as the Quantum Defender in Power Rangers Time Force. **The means of its usage is similar to the Drag-Vizor Zwei used by when activating his Survive form. **The Gaburivolver also resembles 's , as both are transformation guns, and the user needs to insert a device to it and fire it to transform. Appearances *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER'' * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie }} See also *GabuGaburivolver, successor device from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Changers Category:Sentai Weapons Category:Arsenal (Kyoryuger) Category:Weapon-type Changers